


Off Screen Rendezvous

by n0m_de_plum



Series: Actor & Screenwriter AU [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is a screenwriter on a HBO tv show, Robin is an actor who plays the main character's love interest. She writes steamy love scenes between the two leads, and he and his co-star sizzle while acting them out...but both are secretly using each other as inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Screen Rendezvous

His jaw legitimately dropped when he caught sight of her.

She stood out in the crowd like siren in her bright red dress that fit her so well it looked like she had to have been poured into it.

“Large coffee,” the cart owner announced drawing his attention as she set his cup up on the counter.

He quickly glanced around to make sure no one had noticed him ogling her like a cartoon wolf, before gathering up his coffee and his wits.

Walking easily across the sidewalk, he stopped behind her, “Funny seeing you here, Miss Mills.”

He saw her spine straighten at the sound of his voice, and, glancing over her shoulder, a smile playing at her lips.

She cleared her throat, however, and answered without turning around, “What are you doing here?”

“Enjoying the view,” he answered.

“I didn’t know you liked sculpture,” she remarked, referring to the depiction of Alice on a mushroom at this corner of the park.

She really made it too easy sometimes.

“Would you look at that, there is a sculpture here,” he remarked.

Regina risked looking back at him just long enough to let him see her expression, “That was not smooth, Locklsey!”

He laughed as she turned her back to him, shifting casually on her feet, “Why are you smiling then?”

“I’m not smiling,” she answered. Even with her face turned away he could see the grin on her face was bright enough to power the entire city.

“How was your meeting?” He asked.

“Long,” she sighed, “Your interviews?”

“I think they went well. I’ll be glad to be getting back, though.”

She nodded, “Me too. I need to call Henry. I decided to take a break before packing and letting him know I’ll be back tonight.”

“Does that mean you haven’t checked out of your hotel yet?” 

“And why would you want to know that?” she teased.

“Because i really want to kiss you right now,” he answered.

“Hmm…” she contemplated, “...I’d like that too, although...I know we said we’d keep our relationship private, but needing a room just for a kiss seems a bit extreme.”

 

“I didn’t specify where I want to kiss,” he leaned closer to her than he normally would in public so that he could whisper in her ear.

Her breath caught in her throat audibly in her throat, but before she could respond they were forced to step apart by two joggers running up the path.

Luckily, the joggers did not seem at all interested in the two of them and simply continued along their way.

As they passed, Regina slipped her sunglasses on and quickly walked past him with her head down, pressing a credit card shaped object into his hand discretely.

She exited the square through one side of the trees and the joggers, through another.

Smirking in triumph Robin pocketed the card and sipped his coffee.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Her hotel was close to Central Park. 

He gave her a respectable 10 minute lead before heading in that direction. With New York pedestrian traffic the walk took about 25 minutes in all.

The hotel lobby was sparsely populated at that time of the day, so he simply headed to the elevator; happy to not be attracting attention.

He used the keycard to open the door to Regina’s room.

As soon as the light on the card reader turned green, the door swung open and she pulled him inside.

He slammed the door behind him, dropping the card as they tried to meld themselves to each other.

He kissed her until his lungs burned for air. Regina, however, pulled away first.

“You are such a presumptuous bastard,” she gasped out in between breaths.

“You love it,” he stated matter-of-factly, nipping behind her ear as he did what he’d been fantasizing about since seeing her in the park and slid his hands down the curve of her ass.

She didn’t dispute the assertion. Instead she ran her fingers through his hair to pull him back down for another kiss.

Without breaking away from her lips he squatted down to wrap his arms around her thighs and lift her up.

She giggled as he spun her around and set her on the edge of the desk in the corner of the room.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked.

“I thought I told you in the park,” he teased, yanking her firmly to the edge of the desk.

She yelped in surprise as he pushed her dress up to her waist and slid his hand into her panties.

“God, you’re already so wet,” he moaned into her ear. She gasped gripping his arms firmly.

“Robin,” she breathed out as he slid his fingers through her folds.

She cried out in protest when he withdrew his hand, but only had a moment to be disappointed as he immediately pulled her underwear down her legs and tossed them aside. Dropping to his knees in front of the desk, he wrapped one arm around her lower back to angle her hips giving him more access.

He ran his lips slowly up from her knee, stopping only momentarily to bite down in her inner thigh, before reaching his destination. 

Regina gasped at the first touch of his tongue.

He allowed himself a moment to savor the taste and feel of her sex before setting to a pace that would drive her mad.

He swirled his tongue around her clit slowly and deliberately, reveling in the desperate gasps that fell her lips as he teased it to a firm button.

Bracing her bare foot against his back, she attempted to angle her hips to get friction where she needed it most. Smiling against her flesh, he moved his mouth away, denying her stimulation.

“Robiiin!” she whined, gripping the back of his head to try to guide him to her clit, “Please!”

He moaned at the feeling of her nails on his scalp, reaching down to unbutton his jeans and free his painfully hard cock.

He swiped the flat of his tongue up her sex, causing her to shriek with overstimulation. 

He should be concerned about how loud she was being. He hadn’t noticed many people in the halls on her way up, but if someone had recognized him and then heard these kind of noises coming from the room the tabloids would have a field day.

Another part of him, though, hoped that the entire damned floor could hear her...hear how much pleasure he was giving her.

She gasped, “I need...please...inside!”

Getting the gist of her request, he reached up with his free and hand slid two fingers inside her as sucked her clit in between his lips.

“Ohhhh God!” she cried out hands scrambling for purchase on the desk. He lapped at her clit and used his fingers to make come hither motions inside her.

“Robin, I’m...AHHH!” she screamed as she came, her inner muscles dancing rhythmically around his fingers.

He groaned against her pubic bone, speeding up the motion on his cock until he came hard.

Resting his forehead against Regina’s inner thigh, he pulled back to catch his breath. When he had recovered from his orgasm, he gently slid his fingers out of her body and tucked himself away.

He reached past Regina on the desk for a tissue to clean up the mess he’d made on the floor. Easing off his knees to sit on the floor, he discarded the tissue in a nearby waste basket.

With a contented sigh Regina slid off the desk, her body moving as if it were liquid, to settle next to him on the floor. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she buried her face in his neck, dropping a kiss on his Adam’s apple.

He smiled to himself. This was one of the secrets he’d discovered since they got together. Regina Mills, consummately professional screenwriter and career woman, like to cuddle after making love, and, generally, the better the sex, more warm and fuzzy she became. 

He loved it. 

Not only did it do fantastic things for his ego, he liked the closeness too. The calm of just being wrapped up in each other.

“I wish we were together on the plane,” she murmured into his neck.

He stroked her arm, “When does your flight leave?”

“Eight,” she answered.

His left at six thirty.

“We could try to switch your flight,” he suggested.

“You know we can’t,” she responded.

He sighed. By their own self-imposed rules, she was right. They couldn’t. They’d agreed to keep their relationship private. To not flaunt anything in public.

The problem was he missed just that. 

He remembered what it had been like when Marian was alive. Doing everyday things with another person.

He knew that it wouldn’t be exactly the same now that he was someone people recognized, but it didn’t stop him from imaging having that with Regina.

Sharing a taxi to the airport. Taking her somewhere to grab a bite to eat before the flight. Coming up with the perfect joke about his second course of dinner not being quite as delicious to whisper into her ear so that he could watch her blush.

“Are you sure?” he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

She nodded, standing, “Can you imagine how crazy things would go if pictures of me sleeping on your shoulder showed up on Instagram?”

“You’re right,” he acknowledged the truth of that statement, rising from the floor as well.

They both straightened their clothes and walked to the door together.

He kissed her soundly at the door before opening it, “I’ll see you back in London?”

She smiled easily, “Dinner at my place tomorrow?”

“Mmm, I’d love that,” he answered in between kisses, “Roland will be so happy to see his queen.”

She pulled back with an eyeroll, “You never should have told him that!”

He laughed. When the two first met his son, having the filter of a four year old, had responded to her introducing herself with the immediate comment that “Regina” was a weird name! He’d been mostly trying to gloss over the embarrassment of the moment by jokingly explaining that it meant ‘queen’, and Roland took him a bit too much at his word. Ever since then she’d been “Queen Regina” to him, and, deep down, he loved that his son adored her so.

Finally, pulling herself away from his lips, he checked his watch with a sigh. It was nearly 4 PM. He needed to get back to his own hotel to pack, and go to the airport.

“I know,” she nodded, “I’ll see you at home.”

 

“See you at home,” he answered kissing her one last time before opening the door to make his way out.

As he waited for the elevator he grinned to himself. He liked hearing her call London ‘home’. It made him believe that she also wanted things to be different some day.


End file.
